Family Business
by RogueSenshi
Summary: How do you protect your family from evil when you can't tell them? Jessica Deana "Dean" Winchester struggles with that question every day of her life. Father in hell, an uncle and mother living a lie and 3 siblings to protect. What's a Winchester to do?
1. Just Your Average Teenage Girl?

Well HI there everyone

Well HI there everyone. First let me say that the standard disclaimer applies…though I wish I owned the show and the boys I do NOT…I do however own my original characters. This is my first Supernatural fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it …and please review to let me know what you think.

If it was one thing Dean hated it was early mornings and early mornings on a weekend were even worse. JJ had some dorky play he had to be in and for some reason the first showing was early in the morning. Dean promised to go but didn't promise to be conscious enough to know what was going on.

The first thing Dean noticed walking downstairs was the heavenly scent of bacon and instantly the morning got a little bit better. Entering the dinning room the first thing Dean noticed was JJ already digging in to his heaping plate of breakfast.

Dean smiled, "Hey Sammy leave a bit of food for the rest of the starving family! I got out of bed early for you the least you can do is be less of a bitch and save me some chow!"

Before JJ could respond their mother walked into the room, "You two need to eat up and get going or you're gonna be late. And young lady you need to go back upstairs and change into something a little more appropriate for a play."

Dean looked at her mother before looking down at her jeans and layered tee-shirts, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing? It's not like I'm going to see a play on Broadway….its SCHOOL for crying out loud!"

In response Dean just received the patented "mom glare" so she rolled her eyes and went to do as she was told. Looking in her closet Dean realized she didn't own anything her mother would consider appropriate for a play; band tees, tank tops and long sleeve shirts weren't exactly "high fashion" or classy but it was what she liked to wear. According to her uncle and her mother it was somewhat the "female" version of what her father used to wear; back before he died. After some digging Dean ran across a button up long sleeve shirt her mother bought her to wear at some other trivial event and after much cussing at herself and the shirt she tugged it on and buttoned it up.

By the time Dean made it back downstairs the whole family was seated and eating breakfast; even her two younger twin brothers were up already.

"Thanks for waiting guys, really I'm touched," she declared sarcastically as she entered the dinning room and faced her mother, "will this do?"

Melissa nodded in her daughter's direction; it still amazed her even after 16 years how much she was like her father. She wished Dean had lived to meet his two children but there was no getting him out of his deal no matter how hard she and Sam had tried.

Melissa looked up as her two oldest children stood up, "Are you two done eating already?"

Both teenagers gave their mom a weird look but it was JJ who spoke, "I finished earlier mom and Dean's been at the table for fifteen minutes now. You feeling ok?"

Melissa smiled and nodded her head, "Yeah I'm fine I guess I was just spacing out. You two have a good time and JJ break a leg. Your uncle and I will be there for tonight's show ok?"

JJ just nodded happily at his mother but Dean chuckled at his "preferred" name. Both of them were opposed to using their given first names, Jessica and Samuel, preferring to use some variation of their middle names. Sam's middle name was Jonathan after their grandfather and so he went by JJ. Dean's middle name was actually Deana, pronounced D-ana, but her Uncle Sam gave her the nickname Dean when she was a toddler because of how much she was like her father, even back then, and it stuck. No one called Dean Jessica but Dean did call JJ Sam or occasionally Sammy; and she was the only one allowed to.

As the two of them walked towards the door JJ reached up and cuffed his sister on the back of the head and in response she did the same before turning back to the table, specifically her uncle, "Hey Uncle Sam can we borrow your car?"

Her uncle rolled his eyes, "You and that car Dean…if I didn't know better sometimes I would think your father was reincarnated in you. I don't have to tell you to be careful with it and bring it back in one piece!"

Dean broke out in a huge grin before grabbing the keys by the door and practically bouncing out to her uncles, previously her father's, 1967 Impala; the love of her life. Her uncle never really drove it anymore but he made sure to keep it in perfect working order. By the time she got outside Sam was already seated on the passenger's side so she got behind the wheel and fired up the engine.

Five hours and many yawns later Dean was walking out of the school theater and towards the car. Opening up the trunk she pulled out the duffle she always kept in there and retrieved a tank top and changed shirts quickly. On her way to the gym Dean decided that watching paint dry would have been more entertaining than the piss poor production she had just sat through; the only thing making it worth while was the traditional party after the first show. The first person Dean saw when she entered the gym was Megan Becker, head cheerleader, her brother's girlfriend and coincidentally her worst enemy; well at school anyway. Dean was about to walk in the other direction but when she looked again she saw her brother's talking to Megan with his back to her. Going into what her younger brothers called her "stealth mode" Dean snuck up behind JJ and with out warning jumped onto his back.

"Jesus fucking Christ Dean, what the hell?!" JJ exclaimed once he realized who it was.

Dean jumped back to the ground, "Oh stop being such a bitch Sammy, it's unbecoming of a man."

"You are such a jerk Dean! I figured you would have gone home after the show, school parties aren't really your thing," JJ stated.

Before Dean could answer Megan cleared her throat loudly to gain attention, "How did you like the play Dean? I wrote it and we've been rehearsing for a month."

Dean sighed, even knowing that Megan was trying to get her to start an altercation should couldn't stop herself from telling the complete truth, "Actually I thought a retarded ant could have written a better play; even my brother's talent couldn't save it."

"OK Dean why don't you and I go over here for a minute," JJ said while pulling his sister away from his girlfriend, "What the hell Dean, why do you have such a problem with Megan?"

Dean adopted an innocent look, "What? She asked what I thought and I told her, OH did you want me to lie to her? Sammy since when do you advocate lying?"

JJ gave his sister a look of disappointment before walking back over to his girlfriend and Dean went in search of food. Once she found the concession table she also found her friend Amy.

"So who convinced you to come to this overrated piece of shit? I came for Sammy cause he is my brother but you don't have a reason," Dean inquired before adopting a teasing smirk, "Unless of course you came to watch Sammy too cause the lord knows you have been sweet on my brother since before puberty."

Amy's eyes went wide, "Dean will you keep it down! The last thing I need is to become the next target of her highness over there. God I really don't know what JJ sees in her, I mean she is the devil incarnate!"

Dean chuckled, "Yeah well in our world we are the only two people alive who seem to think so," it was then her eyes caught someone she had never seen before, "Who's that guy?"

"You mean tall, dark and handsome over there?" Amy asked, "Apparently his family just moved to town from New York and he starts school here on Monday as a senior."

"Who in their right mind moves HERE of all places? I mean we aren't completely Podunk but why leave New York to move here?" Dean wondered out loud.

"Crazy obsessed parents who think this is the perfect place to keep their children safe. Personally I think the small town nut cases are more of a worry than the big city ones," a male voice stated behind Dean.

Amy noticed her friend wasn't surprised to know the new guy had been behind her; in fact it seemed like she knew he was there even when she herself had been looking and didn't notice. Dean just turned her head to glance at the new guy and raised an eyebrow.

In return he raised one at her, "Well if you are going to talk about me can I at least know your names? I'm Dominic."

Dean gestured to Amy and then to herself, "Amy and Dean. So now that you know we are gonna go back to our private conversation, and don't try to sneak up on me again, you'll find that it is almost impossible to do."

Dominic grinned, not giving up easily, "Isn't that a guys name? Dean? Let me guess your parents secretly wanted a boy and you have spent your entire life trying to live up to those expectations."

When she didn't answer right away Dominic turned to go but her voice stopped him, "Wednesday night," Dominic turned back to her in confusion and while she still had her back to him but she continued, "You want my whole life story it is gonna cost you dinner and I'm free on Wednesday evening."

Dominic nodded his head, "Ok but why Wednesday? Aren't Friday's more traditional for dates?"

Dean finally turned all the way around, "Well one I never said it was a date, two I'm not to keen on tradition, and three I already have plans next weekend which includes Friday night."

"Wednesday it is. I gotta go but can we talk logistics on Monday?" Dominic asked.

Dean nodded to him before turning her attention back on Amy who was staring at her, "WHAT?"

Amy shook her head, "Nothing…it just amazes me how easily you can get dates. I mean you are not the fake mainstream popular, prom queen type girl that every guy stares at but doesn't really want; you are literally every guy's fantasy! Makes me jealous sometimes, I think if I was more like you that I could get JJ to notice me."

Dean looked at her like she had grown a second head, "How am I every man's fantasy?"

"Well let me see: you like sports, can work on a car, you can hold an actual intelligent conversation…which is a major plus…and oh yeah you are drop dead gorgeous. So yeah you are every man's fantasy," Amy rationalized.

"Whatever dude, I'm gonna head back home, I got something to do this evening. I'll see you in class on Monday," Dean stated while backing away.

JJ was sticking around until the later showing so Dean didn't have to give him a ride; which was good because he was gonna want to know where she was going and she couldn't tell him. Walking into the house she was greeted by the sight of her uncle watching some campy horror movie on the Chiller channel. Dean smiled and shook her head at him before plopping down next to him.

"I can not believe you actually like to watch this shit. It is an insult to even call this stuff horror. Now the Shining…THAT was horror," Dean stated as Sam grinned, "WHAT?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Oh just the same old thing that you are probably tired of hearing…you are so much like your dad. You still staying at Amy's the rest of the weekend."

Dean grinned widely at her uncle and nodded before turning her attention to Xander who ran into the room and jumped onto Sam's lap, "And what can we do for you little brother of mine?"

Xander ignored his sister and turned to face Sam, "Dad, Xavier took my sketch book and he won't give it back."

Sam looked at Dean before getting up to deal with his sons' latest strife and Dean got up to pack her stuff. Entering her room she walked to her closet and moved the clothes around until she could see the small entrance into the attic crawl space. Just inside was a box full of everything she would need. Pulling it down she looked at its contents and the customary guilty feeling of lying to her family came over her but she pushed it aside know she was keeping them safe. Dean grabbed her small duffel and started throwing stuff in; the last thing she pulled out was her father's Colt 1911 pistol.

Sliding it into the waist band of her jeans Dean caught sight of herself in the mirror and smirked, "Time to do a little hunting."

Well what do you think? Please review and let me know.


	2. Injured and Grounded

Well here goes chapter 2 of my story. Don't know if anyone is reading but here it is anyway. Hope you like it.

Dean sauntered into school the following Monday morning with a little more spring in her step than normal; successfully killing a Windigo will do that for a girl. Her victory didn't come without its sacrifices though, the gash on her right shoulder was killing her and she was pretty sure it was also a little out of socket. She had bandaged herself up as best she could; she just hoped JJ didn't greet her in his usual way. Instead of stopping by her locker as she usually would in the morning she decided to go straight to her first class to try and avoid that greeting for as long as possible. Upon entering she saw Dominic talking with Ms. Summers at the front of the class.

As soon as they were done talking she jumped it, "Well if it isn't the mysterious new guy from New York. Enjoying our small little town yet?"

Dominic turned, "I'm mysterious? You are the one that won't talk about yourself without first being provided with dinner. And no your town kind of sucks!"

"Glad I'm not the only one that thinks so but don't worry you will get used to the slower pace…someday…I'm still waiting and I was born here," Dean joked.

Before Dominic could answer Dean felt a hand come down hard…on her RIGHT shoulder and she had to grit her teeth to keep from crying out at the intense pain it caused.

"Trying to avoid me sis? Not very nice of you considering you snuck in last night after everyone was already asleep," JJ joked.

Dean smiled to cover up her pain, "Yeah well why would I want to look at your ugly mug before bed Sammy…it might give me nightmares!"

Dominic had seen the grimace of pain Dean had exhibited even if it was only there for a second but couldn't understand why she was pushing the pain aside now. Suddenly he realized he was being looked at.

"Sorry I must have missed that. What were you saying?" he asked.

JJ smiled, "New kid is spacey. I was asking you if my sister was corrupting you already cause if so I would have to kick her ass for it."

Dean snorted, "Yeah right as if you could Sammy! I'm the one with the black belt and street fighting skills; it's best if you stick to the acting and leave the ass kicking to the professionals."

JJ ignored his sister and looked to Dominic again, "The name is JJ by the way, at least to everyone who has the decency to call me by the preferred name it is. My sister is dense when it comes to other peoples wishes. You're Dominic right?" at Dominic's nod he continued, "Don't let my sister fool you, this town can be fun you just have to be willing to venture out and join the living. I gotta head out but maybe you can hang with my friends and me at lunch?"

"Sure thing, see ya then," Dominic replied before JJ raced out of the room, "You have an interesting relationship with your brother, seems like you two get along really well."

"Yeah I put up with the geek. Just a warning about his friends since you are going to sit with them, they can be a bit snobbish at times especially his girlfriend. Being from New York and all I'm sure you can handle it though," Dean joked till she saw the look he was giving her, "What?"

"You're bleeding," was all Dominic said in reply.

On instinct Dean looked at her right shoulder and saw no blood and knew she had been duped.

"Not bad Dominic, very few people have actually tricked me and before you ask it is nothing. I ran into a wall this weekend and banged up my shoulder a bit," Dean explained.

The look on Dominic's face told her he knew she was lying but he turned and sat at his seat without making a bigger deal out of it. It interested Dean how observant he was, almost as observant as she was but she knew her unique skill came from knowing the truth about the supernatural and that she had to be prepared at all times; where his came from she didn't know, but she was going to find out.

Dean made a detour on her usual lunch run to walk near JJ's table to see if Dominic decided to join their little clique for lunch and sure enough he had; but he didn't look too happy about it. All of Megan's friends were obviously and unabashedly flirting with him which probably didn't make it any better. Dean always thought her brother was the only good person in that group and it looked as if Dominic was going to start having the same opinion. Dominic looked up in time to see Dean smirk at him before disappearing into the lunch crowd.

Dominic was definitely intrigued by the female Winchester, "Hey JJ…what can you tell me about your sister?"

Instantly all attempts at flirting with him stopped and JJ looked over at him, "Nothing. If she wants you to know then she will let you know. I'm not going to risk life and limb and spill her secrets."

Megan spoke her own opinion, "Why would you want to know about her anyway? God she is such a freak of nature. I'm sorry JJ but she just is. She is such a tom boy and she never has anything nice to say to people and I swear I saw her with a knife once…AT SCHOOL!"

"My sister does NOT carry a knife…especially not to school. God Megan why can't you two just get along for once?" JJ exclaimed

"Because she's a stuck up bitch with absolutely no tact at all," Dean chimed in from behind Dominic.

The whole group turned in surprise at her sudden appearance, including Dominic and Dean had to smirk because he wasn't as observant as he liked to think he was.

Megan was on her feet in seconds, "Well at least I'm not whoring my way through town like you!!"

Before Dean could throw the punch that was most obviously coming Dominic grabbed her arm and pulled her back while JJ moved Megan behind himself.

Before anyone could do anything Vice Principle Michaels walked up, "Something wrong Ms. Winters? Ms. Winchester isn't bothering you is she?"

Dean snorted, "Yeah it would figure you would walk up and take that bitches side."

JJ screamed, "DEAN!!"

"MY OFFICE Ms. Winchester…NOW!!!" Michaels ordered while pointing to the building.

From behind the administrator Megan was giving her a self satisfied smile and waving her good bye. Her smile disappeared when Dean didn't retaliate but simply walked away calmly; after years of strife Megan knew calm Dean was worse to deal with than pissed Dean.

Dean sat outside the office while Vice Principle Michaels spoke with her mom and Uncle Sam. From the animated arm waving by both parties she could tell it wasn't going to be good for her. Adopting her "I don't care" posture she watched as they exited the office. Without a word her uncle pointed to the door and as she always did Dean followed the silent order. No one said anything on the walk to the car or on the drive home; and it was killing her. Dean didn't mind getting in trouble, it was a fact of life for her that it happened often, but the silence didn't indicate trouble it indicated disappointment and she hated it when they were disappointed in her.

Her mother finally spoke up when they entered the house, "What were you thinking Dean? Why is it so hard for you to just stay out of trouble?"

Dean scowled, "I don't get in trouble that much!"

"Dean your mother and I have been called to your school six times this year and school only started two months ago," Sam stated calmly.

"Just because Vice Principle BITCH calls you down doesn't mean I actually did anything wrong!" Dean explained, "She and the Queen of the Pep squad have it in for me!"

The fact that Dean's voice had risen from its normal volume indicated to Sam how upset she was; just like his brother was with their father she never questioned them unless she was really upset; it was one of the qualities she inherited he both loved and hated.

Sam took a long breath, "Ok, then tell us what happened today from your side."

Dean just scoffed and shook her head, "Forget it. Just give me my punishment."

Sam slightly rolled his eyes at the ceiling and her submission; just once he wanted her to really fight them on something.

Melissa spoke up, "Grounded for at least two weeks, depending on your behavior, no going out besides school unless you are with us."

Dean just nodded and headed up to her room quietly; once she entered she threw her backpack on the bed angrily. Taking a deep breath she headed into her bathroom to recheck her shoulder. Shutting the door behind her she made sure to lock it before removing her shirt. Dean was pleased to see there was no blood on the bandage but slowly took it off anyway. Turning her back to the mirror she looked over her shoulder to inspect the damage. The gash hadn't been bad enough for stitches, not that she could have reached to do it, and it looked like it would be healing over pretty well if she could keep her brother from hitting her there. Dean took off the rest of her clothes before turning the shower on scalding. Stepping under the spray she finally let herself relax and stop thinking.

When JJ got home after school he found his mom and uncle watching TV on the couch without his sister in sight. Waving at the two on the couch he headed up the stairs to Deans bedroom, where he found her sprawled out on her bed reading some tattered old book.

"What are you reading? It looks like a day planner or something," JJ observed as he walked in.

Dean raised her eyebrows at her brother over the journal, "Nothing important, just some stupid thing I found in the library. It is one of those things that are written like it was actually a diary or something," reaching over she put it in her side table drawer, "What are you up to brother?"

JJ shrugged, "Came to see how bad you got it this time."

"Grounded. You get notes and homework for me from the classes I missed?" she inquired.

JJ rolled his eyes before handing over a small stack of papers, "Guess you won't be going out with Dominic on Wednesday then huh? He told me you two had a date, I thought he had to be delusional but then Amy confirmed."

"Not a date and no I guess not. You aren't really going to try and incorporate him into your little group are you? He is not even close to being anything like them," Dean responded.

JJ turned and left the room without a response and as soon as he was out of eye shot Dean took the journal back out of the drawer. Turning it over in her hands she couldn't help but to run her fingers over the cover; her grandfather had written in this journal and her father used it often when he was alive. Dean crawled into the attic space and put it back in the box she left there. It looked like she wouldn't be doing any hunting for at least two weeks so there was no need for its contents. As Dean climbed down she thought about the next two weeks; two weeks of normal…two weeks of utter boredom!

Well that is all for this chapter. Please review to let me know what you think…Hope you enjoyed it…will try to update more in the coming months!


End file.
